Hymn of Love
by Kaotic Silence
Summary: I remember each embrace The smile that lights your face And my heart begins to sing Your eyes have never lied And my heart begins to sing And my heart begins to sing


**Hymn of Love**

_If the sky should fall into the sea_

_And the stars fade all around me _

_All the times that we have known here_

_I will sing a hymn to love_

Changes,Hope and Love

Something Lucius Malfoy never that he'd agree to or execpt.

_We have lived and dreamed _

_we two alone_

_In a world that's been our very own _

_With it's memories ever grateful_

_Just for you I sing a hymn to love_

Three years .three months. three days since the huge battle had ended,his son was now a Potter by law,love and complete happiness. His grandaughter Lily was of both the Malfoy and Potter dark locks and silver eyes had him hooked her smile took his breath many interviews for a bearer to take the potion to carry the Potter -Malfoy,Hermione Granger was chosen and the rest is history.

_I remember each embrace _

_The smile that lights your face _

_And my heart begins to sing_

_Your eyes have never lied _

_And my heart begins to sing_

_And my heart begins to sing_

Lily Potter was the only flower in his life now.

Narcissa his darling ex-wife was dead along with her half snake of a husband she had gotten her wish to become the dark her lord she had their son kidnapped then beaten with in a inch of his life. She never expected a very pissed off dark veela in the image of Harry Potter to rip her husband life line apart with one single flick of the dark wood of his was dumb enough to bind her soul with the dark lords so as soon as his soul left his body her eyes dimmed falling at Potter's feet. In all the final battle last about seven minutes. Kinda anticlimatic if you ask Lucius.

_If one day you should ever disappear _

_Always remember these words _

_If one day we had to say goodbye_

_And our love should fade away and die_

_In my heart you will remain here _

_And I'II sing a hymn to love_

The first year after the battle was spent cleaning up the dark lords mess .His son in law had used his fame to clean out the bad seeds from the ministry,Blaise Zabini was made Minister It was more peaceful now a days.

By the second year his little flower had been born due to a potion his dear friend Severus Snape had finished,Hermione Granger never looked as beautiful as she did when she was carrying the tiny Potter Harry and Draco barely left her side their mediwizard and Severus had to move them when the time came for Hermione to give birth.A pacing set of Potter's makes for many hours of laughter .Four and a half hours after Harry and Draco were pushed out of the room,Severus was pulling them and Lucuis back in to met little pink Lily Hermione Potter.

_O for love, we live eternally _

_In the blue we'll roll this harmony_

_With every day we are in heaven _

_As for you, I'll sing a hymn to love_

Hermione, her name brings a huge smile to his in the first few months after the war she began working with Draco to bring the children whom had lost their parents into new used Malfoy Manor as their headquaters,he had taken the muggleborn aside and offer is true apologizes which with a smile she accepted then offer to make him lunch claiming he was far to thin. That lunch made Lucius feel full again.

_I remember each embrace _

_The smile that lights your face _

_And my heart begins to sing _

_Your eyes have never lied _

_And my heart begins to sing _

_And my heart begins to sing_

That lunch had started something beautiful. In six months she was sharing his bed with in eight she was living in the manor full time .Luciushad fought for herand won, he had to let the youngest Weasley male know she was his just as he was hers. Thus leading to the best night of his life he could remember next to the day his proposed ,like it was yesterday not nearly a year ago they were dancing their first dance as husband and wife.

Over his shoulder he could see Lily dancing on Draco's feet then the youngest Weasley trying to get Harry to dance with her .Lucius snorted as Harry passed right by Ginny to scoop up Lily then pull Draco to him.

Feeling his wife pull away he brings his attention down to her eyes just as she yawns

"Mrs Malfoy,what's got you so tired?"

Her hand goes to her slightly rounded tummy"Ah Mr Malfoy, the answer would be your son Little Deacon and his sister Greyson didn't let mommy sleep last night"

"And why is that?"He smiled placing his hand over hers

"Daddy wasn't there with me"

"Well love, as of today I'll never be away again"

_Don't you ever worry, dear_

_And the stars shall fade from the sky_

_All the times that we have known here _

_I will sing a hymn to our love _

_Oh darling,_

_Just for you I sing A hymn to love_

* * *

I know his is crazy off the wall for me but it pop into my head at lunch today...Please review


End file.
